Harry Potter and the Great Change
by The Ranting Writer
Summary: A completely different change of events happened before Harry was born: Pettigrew was known as the secret keeper of the Potter house, Voldemort never learnt of horcruxes, Sirius became Harry's guardian. This all leads to different things in the future as well. I will add on to the 'series' as much as I can, tell me what you think in reviews. H/HR


Author's note: All rights belong to J.K Rowling as will everything else I write. This chapter will only be a small amount of history on my change to Harry Potter so it is pretty short, do not fret though the other chapters will be longer. And lastly, I know people will complain because my under usage of British words for I am American, but I will try my best.

Italicized writing is what the _author_ is telling you.

**Harry Potter and the Great Change**

**Prologue**

_This information is what everybody in the wizarding world knows about Harry Potter. When Harry was a baby a friend of the Lily and James Potter (Harry's Parents) betrayed them, this led to the death of Harry's parents killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort but when he _attempted_ to kill young Harry he perished. The man that betrayed Lily and James Potter as everybody knows was Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew was sent to Azkaban and as far as everybody knew he would die there. Harry's godfather Sirius Black had taken Harry and was caring for him, but that was all people knew… it seemed as they had disappeared._

Harry awoke at 9:00 in his usual bed at the Grimmauld place. He was turning eight years of age and as he knew Sirius would have breakfast waiting for him. Harry rushed down stairs in his pajamas, as he entered the dining room he saw his favorite breakfast waiting for him, bacon and eggs. As he ran into the dining room Sirius caught him in a hug telling him "Happy birthday". Then they both sat and ate, after Harry and Sirius finished eating Sirius called Kreacher who appeared beside Sirius, "What is it that you need sir?" Kreacher replied politely. "Would you please clear the table?" Sirius asked. "Of course sir, right away sir" Kreacher replied quickly, and with a snap of his fingers the food and dishes as well as Kreacher were gone. Then quickly before Sirius could speak, Harry spoke quickly, "I want to change my name." "Harry… not that I would mind, but why would you want to change your name?" he asked. After a moment to gather his thought Harry said, "Well, I have been thinking and when I go to Hogwarts I want to be a normal kid. And with my name I'll never be normal." "Well Harry…" Sirius said with thought, "If it's what you want I'll have it done for you" said Sirius with a questioning look. "It is Sirius, I'd like to change it to James Evan Black" "Alright Harry, er I mean James, I'll be back before too long, make sure you stay inside" said Sirius before turning to exit. "Goodbye Father" said James as he normally did when Sirius left.

"Wake up James, were going to Diagon Alley" hollered Sirius over enthusiastically from the doorway of James' bedroom. James sat up in his bed and his first thought was that he was turning ten years old today, only one more year before Hogwarts! After Sirius had left the room James sat up and did his morning exercises, influenced by Sirius, took a shower and dressed in his normal full black robes. Sirius had said this would be a day of learning for James, so of course James was looking forward to it. At Diagon Alley though it was a little early Sirius got James all his school book for every year, a wand, and a school chest as well as Snowy owl who James decided to name Hedwig. When they arrived back home James went into his bedroom and quickly organized his things. When James was finished and lying on his bed Sirius walked in, "James have you been following the exercise program?" James replying "Yes sir" Sirius was turning to exit the bedroom before turning and facing James again. "Would you be willing to work even harder?" Sirius asked James. James just nodded, then Sirius said "This will help you be ahead for Hogwarts". "Okay" said James, "What's the schedule?" Sirius gathered his thoughts for a minute before stating "you will wake up at 7 o' clock doing your morning exercises until 8 and then eat breakfast at 8:45 you will study until 9:30 then you may shower and do what you like with the rest of your day with the exception of being in bed by 8:30." Said Sirius before a grin came to his face and he added on "The girls won't be able to resist you when school begins". James smiled back and said "I'm sure they wouldn't be able to now". They both laughed; afterwards Sirius bid Harry a Goodnight before heading out.


End file.
